1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of shipment containers and in particular to a three part shipment box with bottom display base for retail display. A sleeve and cover are attached to the display bottom and are removed for retail display.
2. Prior Art
While there are shipment boxes for bananas, none that the applicant is aware of are of the three part design, nor are any used that can act as shipping and display containers.